In U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,587, 2-[p-(p-substituted phenoxy)phenoxy]propionyl oximes of the general formula ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 is hydrogen, alkyl of from 1 to 6 carbon atoms or phenyl; R.sub.2 is hydrogen, alkyl of from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkenyl of from 2 to 6 carbon atoms, alkynyl of from 2 to 6 carbon atoms or phenyl; or R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 together are cyclohexane which can, optionally, be monosubstituted, disubstituted or trisubstituted with alkyl of from 1 to 3 carbon atoms, R.sub.3 is hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, trifluoromethyl or nitro and R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 represent hydrogen or chlorine, with the proviso that R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are not both hydrogen, are disclosed as herbicides.
Further, in German DOS No. 2,262,402 compounds of the general formula ##STR3## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are aromatic, aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, araliphatic or heterocyclic hydrocarbon groups optionally having one or more substituents; R.sub.1 can also be hydrogen; R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 together with the carbon atom can be nitrogen-and/or oxygen-containing cycloaliphatic hydrocarbon groups; R.sub.3 is hydrogen or alkyl, X is hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, haloalkyl or halogen, and n is an integer from 1 to 3, are disclosed as herbicides.